Audio connectors are installed in computers for being connected with a stereo. FIG. 1 shows a prior art structure which has an insulting seat 1. A rear end surface of the insulating seat 1 is connected to a rear cover 17. The insulating seat 1 is fixed to four terminals via a plurality of positioning grooves. Since these terminals serve to transfer signals and has no relation to the ground piece, their details will not be further described herein.
A protruded round cylinder 14 is formed at one front surface of the insulating seat 1. Then, the round cylinder 14 is engaged with a respective terminal so that the plug of a stereo may insert into the round cylinder 14 so as to be in contact with the terminals.
A ground piece 10 is installed for abating the interfering effects of noise. One end of the ground piece 10 is bent as an inserting end 11 for being inserted into an embedded groove 13 of the insulating seat 1. The embedded groove 13 is positioned at the bottom of the insulating seat 1 near the front end. The engagement of the inserting end 11 with the embedded groove 13 prevents the ground piece 10 from sliding.
The inserting end 11 and the body of the ground piece 10 are formed as a tilt hook. The body includes a frame type ground portion 12 which extends about the periphery of the round cylinder 14. The inserting end 11 has an L shape for being positioned in the embedded groove 13.
A further grounding terminal 15 is installed. The grounding terminal has an approximate T shape. The transverse section thereof is engaged to a retaining groove 16 at the bottom of the insulating seat 1. Meanwhile, the front end of the transverse section extends forward so as to be connected to the ground piece 10. A longitudinal section of the grounding terminal 15 is a pin portion. This pin portion and the pins of the terminals can be inserted into a mother board so that the whole connector is fixed to the mother board, and the ground piece 10 is placed in contact with the casing.
Through the grounding terminal, electromagnetic waves are guided into a wave removing circuit on the mother board so that the interference is reduced to a minimum. Consequently, the quality of signal transmission is preserved. However, the prior art ground piece 10 cannot be securely fixed and tends to easily fall off so as to deteriorate the transmission of signals. There is a need to remedy this problem.